


Le dernier puzzle

by Pikachris



Category: Astrid et Raphaëlle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachris/pseuds/Pikachris
Summary: Astrid a découvert quelque chose, mais est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à l'entendre ? Un petit one-shot sur la série Astrid et Raphaëlle quelques mois après le dernier épisode
Relationships: Astrid Nielsen/Raphaëlle Coste
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Le dernier puzzle

Astrid était invitée à manger chez Raphaëlle comme tous les lundis soirs. Exceptionnellement, Théo était absent: il passait la soirée chez un copain pour travailler sur un exposé. Les talents culinaires de Raphaëlle étant ceux qu'ils sont, les deux jeunes femmes avaient commandés des sushis et appréciaient une soirée calme bercée par la musique de Bach. Le dernier sushi avalé, Astrid prit la parole à la surprise de son amie:

« Raphaëlle, j'ai relevé un faisceau d'indices concordants qui démontrent que notre relation a changé.

— Comment ça ? demanda Raphaëlle inquiète. J'ai fait quelque chose pour vous froisser ?

— Non. Mais il semblerait que notre relation d'amitié est dépassée et qu'il faille y mettre un terme.

— Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle. Vous êtes mon amie, Astrid; je ne veux pas me séparer de vous!

— Il y a peu de temps, William m'a prêté un livre qui m'a aidé à réaliser la teneur de notre relation. Le terme amitié n'est plus applicable, continua Astrid en ignorant sa voisine de table.

— Donc, à cause de William, vous ne voulez plus être mon amie ? Je crois que je vais lui rendre une petite visite … » Raphaëlle se leva de sa chaise brusquement et d'un pas énervé, se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Mais elle fut stoppée dans sa course par Astrid qui s'était levée elle aussi et lui avait attrapé la main, à la grande surprise de Raphaëlle.

« Je me suis mal exprimée, dit Astrid. Je n'aurais pas dû dire que notre relation d'amitié était terminée mais plutôt qu'elle avait évolué. »

Avant que Raphaëlle ne puisse répondre, elle sentit les tremblements de la main d'Astrid serrant toujours la sienne. « Pour qu'elle initie un contact physique et qu'elle le maintient d'une telle force, ça doit être très important» , pensa Raphaëlle. Elle attrapa la main d'Astrid tendrement et dirigea sa propriétaire vers le canapé où elles s'installèrent côte à côte, leurs mains toujours liées.

« Et si vous m'expliquiez ces indices qui vous font penser que nous ne sommes plus amies, dit-elle calmement. Quelle est notre nouveau statut?

— D'après le livre de William, notre relation s'apparente plus à une liaison amoureuse qu'à une amitié, d'où son évolution.

— Une liaison amoureuse ? s'étonna Raphaëlle. C'est… intéressant comme conclusion. Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Déjà, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Si nous mettons de côté les interactions nécessaires à notre travail, je dirais que vous passez 70% de votre temps libre à la documentation avec moi.

— Alors, c'est vrai mais …

— Je n'ai pas fini. Il ne faut pas interrompre les gens. En dehors des horaires de travail, nous nous côtoyons beaucoup aussi: vous m'accompagnez lorsque je fais mes courses le lundi matin; vous êtes toujours là pour me conduire quelque part. Lorsque nous sommes séparées physiquement, vous m'envoyez des messages, parfois inutiles mais souvent humoristiques. »

Raphaëlle leva le doigt pour l'interrompre. « C'est justement parce que nous sommes amies que je passe du temps avec vous. Et les messages, c'est pour garder le contact avec vous sans trop vous déranger. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas fan des appels téléphoniques.

— Ah! C'est une explication possible mais vous n'utilisez pas toutes les pièces du puzzle. Que faites-vous de nos rendez-vous ?

— Nos rendez-vous … comme ce soir vous voulez dire ?

— Oui. Nous avons des rendez-vous. Vous venez aussi chez moi boire le thé et discuter de puzzles.

— Vous voulez que je vienne moins souvent ? demanda Raphaëlle d'un ton légèrement triste.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je n'ai fait que remarquer nos nombreuses interactions. Et puis …»

Astrid marqua une pause et Raphaëlle observa pour la première fois comme un rougissement sur les joues de la blonde. Astrid était gênée ?

« J'ai remarqué que nous nous touchions beaucoup.

— Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ça Astrid. Nous savons bien vous et moi que le contact physique vous est difficile. »

À cet instant, Astrid leva le bras à hauteur de regard, montrant ainsi leurs deux mains toujours enlacées. Raphaëlle voulut se séparer pensant qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise la jeune femme mais celle-ci resserra son emprise en souriant et reposa leurs mains entre elles.

« Lorsque nous sommes en contact physique, je ne ressens plus de malaise mais une légère euphorie. Parfois seulement les imaginer me fait sourire. Je n'ose pas les initier car je ne suis pas encore au point sur les conventions sociales mais chaque contact avec vous augmente ma production d'ocytocine, ce sont les hormones du bonheur» précisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'Astrid avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, elle nota que Raphaëlle avait plutôt la mine grave. N'aurait-elle pas dû avouer cette confidence? Était-elle allé trop loin dans ses sentiments? Raphaëlle lâcha la main d'Astrid et cette fois-ci, Astrid la laissa partir. Elle la vit monter les escaliers et pendant quelques secondes, Astrid se demanda si c'était un signe qu'elle devait partir elle aussi. Lorsque Raphaëlle redescendit, Astrid essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et attendit que sa brune moitié s'assoie à nouveau à coté d'elle.

« Écoutez Astrid, je vais être honnête. Je … » La policière cherchait visiblement ses mots mais Astrid était au bord de l'implosion. Elle ne lâchait plus ses lèvres des yeux, guettant ses prochains mots. « Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez résoudre cette énigme si vite.

— Une énigme? Je ne vois pas d'énigme.

— Mais c'est vous même Astrid qui m'avez dit qu'il y avait des indices sur notre relation. S'il y a des indices, c'est qu'il y a une énigme, annonça fièrement Raphaëlle.

— Ah. Vous m'avez eu, Raphaëlle » Le visage d'Astrid se détendit: elle n'avait pas fait d'erreurs. Elle avait bien noté un changement dans ses rapports avec la commandante. Celle-ci d'ailleurs lui tendit un paquet cadeau de la taille d'un livre. « Et ça, c'est la récompense pour avoir résolu notre puzzle. » Astrid détacha méticuleusement chaque morceau de scotch avant d'enlever le papier et dévoiler un écrin en velours. Elle questionna Raphaëlle du regard qui approuva d'un hochement de tête et ouvrit le coffret. À l'intérieur, un collier doré en forme de cœur avec les lettres A et R gravées. Mais le collier possédait deux chaînes et le cœur était fissuré d'un trait dont le tracé évoquait une pièce de puzzle. Astrid déposa la boîte pour saisir le cœur des deux mains et d'un simple geste le sépara en deux moitiés.

« Je comprends, dit-elle enfin. Le cœur représente la relation amoureuse; les demi-cœurs s'emboîtent comme des pièces de puzzles et les lettres A et R sont nos initiales. C'est un très beau cadeau, je vous remercie.»

Elle serra du poing la partie marquée du R, la porta à son cœur et tendit l'autre moitié à Raphaëlle, le regard fuyant pour cacher sa gêne. Du coin du regard, elle observa Raphaëlle attacher son collier sous ses cheveux.

« Vous voulez que je vous le mette? » demanda Raphaëlle en tendant la main. Astrid acquiesça et déposa sa moitié de pendentif dans la paume de la brunette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà Raphaëlle enlaçait son torse de ses bras et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, s'affairant à attacher le médaillon. Cela ressemblait à un câlin mais Astrid ne savait pas s'il fallait retourner le geste donc elle garda ses mains jointes devant elle. Raphaëlle usa de cette proximité pour embrasser Astrid sur la joue et s'éloigna, ne lui laissant pas d'autres options que de rougir. Raphaëlle rigolait et Astrid profita de cet instant pour à son tour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et observa le visage rose et surpris de sa désormais petite amie.

Elles s'installèrent confortablement au fond du canapé, épaule contre épaule.

« Est-ce que je peux rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? demanda Astrid.

— Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir de toute façon » lui murmura Raphaëlle


End file.
